Breath of Life
by AmIDelis
Summary: Everything seems fine in this city. For many, a new experience such as college will start...What many don't know is that doom is coming for everyone, and it will strike hard. A College/Modern Day Setting AU with Disney characters; many humanized chars, a few Pixar Star Wars and Marvel stars, and a few non-Disney here and there. EDIT: STORY ON HIATUS. GOING THROUGH CHANGES.
1. Reassurance

**Here i am with another story! And the last one isn't even over yet! XD I wanted to give my own try to the popular college/high school AU, but I gave it my own little spin by focusing on different characters than the ones typically down (mostly based around the 90s films). I wanted to incorporate some of the forgotten Disney characters and more of the animal characters in this, and I hope this works. A few non-Disney characters will appear in this, but for the most part they'll be on their own, not interacting much with the actual Disney characters.**

**Oh, and it'll be a horror story, as well. I'm a big fan of horror movies, and I think it'd be fun to spice the story up and mix typical college drama with a serial killer up to no good. ;)**

**As usual, nothing is mine! Enjoy and review! :D**

She checked once again the mirror, and sighed. Her hair just wasn't done the right way. Minnie always held a belief that the first thing others noticed about you was the hair, and how dedication you spent for it to look decent.

So, she untied her bow and her curls jumped down to her shoulders, and once again she started brushing.

It was funny, really, how much she had planned for that day. Her outfit had been selected that afternoon, and she had organized her bag with all of the notebooks needed for tomorrow. A few pens and pencils as well, just in case.

Her journal, decorated with little glittering red hearts, was laying over her nightdesk, awaiting for her to scribble one last note before going to sleep. In other nights, she would have read a chapter of a book she had close, but tonight she felt too nervous for it. Even reading couldn't relax her right now.

A soft knock came through the door, and her mother's voice passed through the room.

-Minnie?

-Yeah mamma?

-Sweetie get some sleep already! Tomorrow's gonna be a big day, so it'd be better for you to start with a good night.

-My first day of college…-Minnie muttered, sighing deeply.- But what if it goes wrong? What I arrive late to any of the classes? What If I forget something? What if I don't make any friends?

-Sweetie, just relax, everything will be fine! You know you'll see Daisy tomorrow, so why are you stressed about it?

Minnie stopped and watched her reflection in the mirror for a few seconds. It was true that it was unusual to be so worried about so many improbabilities occurring the first day, but Minnie was like that. Anything that didn't go as she wanted was a signal of a bad omen.

She grabbed her phone, and sent a little text to her best friend, Daisy. Probably Daisy would be in the bathroom at this time to notice her cellphone, but at least the blonde would send a reassuring response to calm her down.

Minnie just shrugged, and crawled into her bed. She would see Daisy's message tomorrow. Now she should just relax, and sleep tight, for tomorrow it would be no different than all the other times she started school…No different…

…A masquerade ball had taken place.

Minnie was at the top of the staircase, watching down at the dancers who cheerfully enjoyed the night with their partners. Poor Minnie had walked all the way down from her room to the ball, and nobody had accompanied her.

She was always alone, always the little mouse whom nobody asked out. That night, she wore a red shimmering dress that accentuated her figure. Her usual pair of burns was loose once again, just like when she started brushing herself in front of the mirror.

She sighed, and tried walking down the stairs. She left a tune throughout the ball which the dancers followed to, but she couldn't recall what it was exactly.

-_Sweet, poor Minnie, everybody underestimates you…But I always saw the light on your eyes…- _That voice resonated inside her mind, but she could feel the voice's owner nearby.

A masked figure walked towards her, stretching out their arm to her, attempting for her to grab. Was that person asking her to dance?

-Oh, no, I don't dance.

-_Oh but you must!- _The figure roughly grabbed her, and started waltzing around. Minnie squealed, as his fingers burn like hot coals and they pressed harshly into her back, digging into her flesh.

-Leave me, please!- But the more they danced, and suddenly, the ballroom had turned into a safari, and she was leaning over a pond filled with hungry crocodiles. His fingers were still on her, and burnt, but she could stand the pain now.

-Say you love me, Minnie. Say it and you'll be my Queen, forever, waltzing endlessly in ballrooms and tables…-She squealed as he pressed harder his hands, and she felt something warm and wet slide down her back.

-No? I'm sorry.- The voice sounded genially sad, and without a moment to stop a knife had been stabbed in her throat. She squealed as she drowned in her blood, blood tricking down everywhere. She cried, and he threw her off the cliff, and she squealed as the crocs tore off her limbs.

She kept screaming as her body jumped up and down the bed. Her eyes opened up almost tearing apart the eyelashes, and without managing to stop it she retched, throwing up the remains of dinner all over the bedsheets.

After gasping, she fell unconscious again, sleeping between her vomit and sweat, but her body couldn't stop trembling throughout all the night.


	2. Picky

**So, chapter two is here! I had a lot of fun writing this one, especially Barbara's and Anna's and Elsa's life. The story is a bit all over the place, considering I'm tackling so many characters over one single storyline; I think it'll work out, even if it comes out a bit long.**

**Any guesses as to how Barbara is? ;D**

**Again, I don't own nothing. You people just read, review and enjoy!**

**/**

-But I don't want to follow in your footsteps, dad. Why don't you understand!?- The young woman beamed, as she tapped her foot impatiently.

-But dearest, it'll be for the best! For your future, your education! You must follow the family business!

The girl just huffed, preferring that to responding to her father, and she went upstairs to her room. The elderly man sighed as he slumped in his chair of the lounge.

-I don't know why she gets like this. Nobody else is that picky.-

It seemed that Jasmine could never get along with her father. In everything he had to judge and give his approval: with whom she went out with, what she did…

Sure, having a rich family had its benefits, but an over-controlling father wasn't. Jasmine was never happy with her lot, having her father object to her getting a tattoo or going to a friend's party (well, okay, she lied, he didn't object to parties _much_).

And now college; Jasmine was absolutely ready for anything that would come. She was interesting in studying political sciences, but her father objected.

The Ganhims were well known owners of hotels all across the country, and her father said that Jasmine, with her intelligence and quick analysis, would be a great addition to the line.

But Jasmine could care less about management of hotels and the like. She always found it in herself to be a politician, to care about the matter of the management of the city, the well-being of the people…

She just groaned as she entered her room and slammed the door behind her. The girl dropped herself into her two sized bed and covered herself with its silk burgundy sheets.

Jasmine just couldn't concentrate. She was leaving in two days, and her father _still _objected to any decision centered on her future. She could easily imagine her dad following her around the campus much to her embarrassment.

Her cat, Rajah, meowed as it jumped towards its owner. The striped kitten purred as Jasmine pet it roughly, still fuming with the latest discussion.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality.

-Jasmine?

-Leave me alone, Yumyum!- The woman cried, to no avail. She buried her face in the pillows as another young woman entered her room.

Yumyum smirked at the sight of Jasmine. It was the typical situation that her cousin found herself in.

-Hello, Rajah.- She greeted the cat. While Jasmine and Yumyum had some similarities, Jasmine always thought of Yumyum as the prettier of the two. With her wavy luscious black hair and those soft lilac eyes, Yumyum always caught the sight of everyone.

Of course, Jasmine wasn't a plain Jane either. She also had striking eyes and shiny jet black hair.

She did like her looks, even if she was always called out by creeps and weird guys who didn't deserve a second glace from her.

Finding a boyfriend was hard for her, most people told her. She was too "picky"…But she was picky with _everything._

Just like with her father.

-Dad sent you, no?- She hazily replied as Yumyum sat down in the bed, stroking Rajah.

-Yes, he told me I could "sway" you.- Yumyum giggled- But that is pretty much impossible with you.

Jasmine sighed, pushing the pillows away and sitting next to her cousin.

-I just wish he'd stop treating me like a child.

-We all pass through that.

-But he's so persistent!

-Because you're always rebelling. Listen, Jas, once you'll be in college you'll see things differently. You'll be on your own. You can make your own decisions by yourself, and reflect on them.

Unlike Jasmine, Yumyum never had problems with the family tradition. She was more than happy when her father, Jasmine's uncle Nod, instructed her in the family business.

Yumyum was born to be a hotel manager, and Jasmine at times felt pressured to follow in her cousin's footsteps. She seemed like the perfect role model, the one people always looked up to.

But Yumyum was a laidback person in that regard, and never insisted any of her views upon Jasmine.

Jasmine noticed her cousin's concerned stare, considering she hadn't replied to her words in a long while.

-My own decisions...Yumyum you know me well. I can't even properly decide what I want to eat for breakfast!

-Well, maybe now at college, away from everybody from the family, you'll have more opportunities, and discover your true self.

Jasmine pouted, and took Yumyum's arm for comfort.

-Why can't I go to the same college as you?

It was true. While in the city of Animaty there were many prestigious colleges, the two girls were selected to be in different colleges.

While Yumyum was selected to study in Bluth University, Jasmine was chosen for Iwerks College.

Both were good schools, and both girls had exceeding grades in high school, but Jasmine couldn't understand properly why her cousin went to a different school than her, considering they taught the same careers and all.

One of life's mysteries, she guessed.

She just hoped she would have a good time as Yumyum had in her first year.

/

/

She could tell tonight she wouldn't sleep.

Anna just couldn't help squealing in excitement as she hugged her pillow. Tomorrow she would start college, and that would be an interesting experience.

She knew her uncle would reprimand her, but she left her room and sneaked up to the kitchen, grabbing a few chocolates to eat in bed. Whenever she was anxious she had to eat something; it calmed her nerves for whatever reason.

While returning to her room, she thought of calling her sister to eat some of the chocolates, but she desisted. Elsa hated waking up in the middle of the night, and she wouldn't like the lack of sleep the night before going to college.

Elsa was three years older than Anna, so Elsa already knew about college, now that she would start her third year.

Still, her sister gave her the vaguest of explanations of what she would expect. Elsa was always that: few words and more than anything silence.

And a lack of anger, happiness, sadness...Any emotion you could expect, really.

Anna always wondered if there was something wrong with Elsa: if she was autistic, or if she had any problems socializing. Her parents never told her anything; and her uncle even less. Elsa herself only liked being alone in her room or looking coldly at the distance.

Even in a new environment, a new city, a new home; Elsa didn't change.

The Hovden sisters, Anna and Elsa, had travelled along with their uncle Oaken all the way from Norway to Animaty, Oaken himself being in charge of a successful ice trading company set in Oslo, and offered a nice trade work with Animaty.

Oaken didn't think twice and hopped on board a plane along the two girls.

Originally, the ice company was owned by the girls' parents, but they tragically passed away some years ago in a train wreck, so their mother's brother was left to take care of their daughters and their business.

It was a long journey, filled with moving shenanigans, lost but later on found items, filling lots of papers and appliances for college, but in the end it worked out nicely.

The Hovdens installed themselves in a house off the borders of the city, while the two sisters were selected for Iwerks College. While Elsa would go on to continue her studies of Architecture, Anna would begin...whatever the hell was expecting her.

Anna just frowned as she kept eating the chocolates, making a crumbled mess in the bed. She would have to clean it up later, but it didn't matter really. She just wondered how it would be at college.

Perhaps she'd find new people to hang out with, and leave her sister for a while...Anna loved Elsa dearly, but she was tired of always being given the cold shoulder. Even in high school she received that treatment from her classmates, and it tired her so much.

Tomorrow would be a new beginning...

Suddenly, Anna was walking amongst a meadow, near a forest. She didn't know why she was walking exactly, but she found a sight that eased her heart: Elsa was near, petting a pack of wild deers near to her.

-Elsa! It's so good I found you, come on let's go, this place is strange, and it's getting dark...-

Anna nudged her sister's shoulder, but Elsa didn't react. She stood still and numb, only showing her back to her sister.

-Elsa, what's wrong!? Turn around!

She did...And Anna screamed.

Elsa's eyes were stabbed and covered with stitches, blood flowing down her cheeks, and empty hollow black holes stared back at the girl. Her body was filled with cuts and bruises, and a bird was pecking at one of her open wounds, pulling out a white organ out of her.

-_Yes, Anna dear?_- She walked slowly towards her sister, raising her hand to the girl's throat.

-ELSA! PLEASE! NO!- She coughed as her sister's frozen hands strengthened her grip on Anna's neck, and Anna felt she would crack.

-_Come on, Anna, do you wanna build a snowman?- _Elsa loosened her grip, and pushed Anna forwards, sending her sister into a group of icicles. They pierced her body and Anna screamed at the pain colliding with the cold. Blood gushed from her chest and raced down the icicles as she trembled and felt her head exploding.

Elsa sent another icicle through Anna's head...And Anna woke up screaming.

She jumped up in the bed and pissed herself as she kept screaming, but she didn't know where she was. She felt her heart would burst out of her chest any moment.

-Anna! ANNA CALM DOWN!- A voice squealed alongside hers, and she left a reassuring hand pressing on her shoulder and shrugging her.

Anna in response scratched Elsa's cheek, making her yelp in the process. Blood ran down the girl's face from scratch marks. Elsa squealed after that, shaking violently her whole body while Anna kept screaming in her dreams.

Uncle Oaken, thankfully, burst through the door and held down the two girls. He pat Elsa's arms and that calmed her, and woke Anna up.

In the distance, a loud CRASH was heard. It seemed to come from the living room, but Anna didn't know what it was. Oaken stared alarmed at Elsa at that sound, while she was still shaking from the fright.

Quickly, Anna started crying.

-I was dead! I was being killed, and Elsa was dead too...-She sobbed, as the smell of piss stank in the room.

-Sssh, Anna, it's just a nightmare, relax sweetie...Elsa, you too relax. Go to your bed and wait for me. I'll treat your scratch.

-Yes, Uncle...My head hurts a little bit. Can I take Sanasen?

-Yes, you can. But be careful, sweetheart.

Elsa stared down at Anna for a long while, before returning to her room. Anna still sobbed quietly. The dream felt so real, she felt her chest burning where the icicle had struck...

-The bed's a ruin...Well; tonight you'll sleep with Elsa, how about it?

-NO PLEASE! Not with Elsa, please don't Uncle.

-Well you can't sleep with me sweetie, I'll keep you awake with my snores.- He chuckled.

-It doesn't matter.- She panicked- I'll sleep in the sofa, in my sleeping bag, I don't care uncle, but please not with Elsa...She was in the dream, and it was...-Anna looked down, swearing she saw a smear of blood in her palms.

Oaken sighed, staring down at his niece for a moment, deep in thought.

-All right, then, as you wish. Go to the bathroom, wash yourself and change to cleaner pajamas before going to sleep. You know, maybe it'd be better if you stayed at home tomorrow, Anna. School can wait, you're sick.-

-No, uncle, please.

-Are you sure?- His niece's hands were ice cold, but she seemed determined as she nodded.

-Alright, then. Tomorrow you'll go to school, but take it easy.

_College, _thought Anna, but yes, it was true. She shouldn't miss the first day of class, even less for a stupid dream.

/  
>

Barbara, with a smile on her face, sighed as she shelved the latest book she was reading atop the library shelf. It would be better to get some rest; after all, tomorrow would be a busy day.

She jumped onto her bed as she untied her hair, and wavy light orange hair came out in puffs, resembling dog's ears.

She started brushing her hair, when a soft knock in the door alerted her of her mother's presence.

-Barb, sweetie, you're still awake?

The young woman giggled at her mother's tone, attempting to seem authoritative but actually being foolish.

-I was just going to sleep, mama.

-Well you better. You must stay fully awake for the first day of class!- Her mother smiled as she brushed Barbara's soft hair, while the girl looked down.

-Mama?

-Yes dear?

-What If I don't...like college? What if it's not my thing?

Her mother stopped brushing her hair to look at her daughter.

-Oh sweetie, it's normal to have those doubts. Everybody does.

-Yes, but, I mean, I finished school well, I got good grades, and you and daddy were so happy when my invitation card came...But what if it's too much for me?-

Barbara had these doubts for months, but she didn't like much talking about them. She felt disappointed for such insecurity.

-Oh, sweetheart...-Her mother squished her under a hug.- When we were at college, your dad and I thought the same things. If this career was good enough, if we were making the right choice...College is just that time of life when you're full of doubts and questions.

-The ones who go to college anyway.- Barbara muttered under her breath. Her mother caught that and simply nodded.

-Darling, do you know where the Robin Murphy stand-up comedy DVD is? It's not in the TV Shelf.- Barbara's father's voice echoed from the distance, a room away from the women

-Hum, It might be in my night desk, Jim dear. Look over there.

Suddenly a man with black moustache appeared inside the room, carrying a DVD box in his hands.

-It was near Junior's bedroom; weird since he's a little too young for Murphy...-He paused when he saw the girls smiling at him- Ahah, I see there's a secret reunion without me!

-We thought you'd be more concerned about Robin Murphy.- His wife smirked at him, while Barbara giggled at her parents' antics.

Jim just mimicked a frown, which made Barb burst out in laughing. After she calmed down, her father spoke again.

-So how's my little lady doing?

-I'm fine, papa.-

-Barb.- Her mother softly intervened. She looked down and sighed.

-Well, not really.

-She's having doubts about college, dear.

-She is? Now, Barb, what's happened?

-I just...I don't think I'm good enough for college. What if I fail all the classes?

Her father sighed, and took a hold of one of her hands.

-You see, sweetie, that's the thing. It's perfectly alright to start bad with college. It's very difficult and not everybody is apt. So, dearest, whatever happens, you know your mother and I won't reprimand you for it. - He smiled and pat her hand.

-So, take your time, relax, and find what you're good at. Have a good schedule, sleep well, eat healthy...All of these things help both the body and the mind.

-And most of all...have fun, dearie. This is the opportunity of a lifetime, you'll meet so many new people and discover new things of yourself you never knew before.- Her mother added, petting her daughter's hair.

-And if you flunk, well it happens, sweetheart. Don't be too harsh on yourself for it, you know there's always a second opportunity.

-And still, you always had the best grades at school. The perfect little lady, all the teachers adored you back then. Who's to say you'll fail in college?

Barbara just stood listening to her parents in silence, swallowing all their encouraging words. They were right, she had achieved the best grades of her class; so what made her so worried? She would keep studying until she got good notes, it always worked out before.

What made her so nervous?

She looked up, and smiled at her parents. She was lucky, really, to have such sweet and caring parents. Not many would have that luxury.

-I promise.- She hugged her parents smiling lovingly. They just giggled in return.

-Just promise you'll write to us.

-Or even a message on Facebook will be enough.


	3. Childish look

**Well this is the next chapter! I'm sorry that for now the chapters seem too slow and it's mostly intros for a crapload of characters, but I can't help it. I like adding them and see how they connect in each storyline. You'll see as chapters pass how the cast minimizes to a small number as the danger increases.**

**Nothing is mine, obviously, except a few ideas here and there.**

**Enjoy, and comment please! :D I love comments.**

**/**

Minnie yawned loudly as she made her way through the campus. After last night, she couldn't find it in herself to sleep again, and her mom was very concerned over all of the vomit lying over the bed, so Minnie resorted to sleep with her mother. More than sleep, she was trying to relax, closing her eyes.

But her heartbeats went faster than usual, and she still recalled the cold hands scratching her back...

She shook her head as she kept walking. _It was nothing, perhaps just anxiety for starting school. Today will be a soft day, so I just better see Daisy, my room, and then sleep all the afternoon._

Speaking about Daisy, where was she? The blonde had promised her that they would meet around the campus, where the water fountain lay, but Minnie caught no sight of her friend.

Well this would be fun, she thought annoyed. She would have to miss her first class only to play a game of hide and seek with Daisy, who was probably already checking out her room and so.

She was still deep in thought until she bumped into another girl near her age. She had waist length strawberry blonde hair and a pointy face.

-Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to...It's just that I'm so tired...-Minnie yawned again, surprising a bit the redhead. She just smiled in response.

-It's okay! Lots of people are lost in the first day, it's nothing new around here.- She paused and stared at Minnie's features for a while.- Are you searching for someone, your rooms, or a class?

-Well, all three of them. But I guess Daisy and the room can wait, I don't wanna arrive late to class.

-Oh, no, it's alright! First day is always the busiest day around here, so many people sign up to the secretary to know further about schedules and classrooms and whatnot.

This girl certainly knew about the business around here. Minnie wouldn't be surprised if maybe she worked here or she was in her second year.

-So, you are...?

Minnie realized she asked her a question.

-Oh, I'm Minnie...Minerva Mice.- She then started searching in her bag.- Here I've got my papers, my creds, and my Iwerks College Member Card.

-Oh you don't have to show that to me. Come, I'll take you to the secretary. I'm Giselle Adams, by the way.

-You study here?

-Yes, i'm in my second year. I study Design, and when not I volunteer as helping the new students adapt to the campus.

_Obviously, _Minnie thought. Nobody was that kind helping out others without any proper reason.

They arrived to a wide marble room with little windows throughout the right wall. Queues formed of young students piled alongside the windows while stressed out secretaries attended their problems.

-Ask to speak with Mrs. Bonfamillie about anything; I assure you she's the one that gives out the best help.

-Oh, alright...Mrs. Bonfami?

-_Bonfamillie_. It's French.

_Oh yeah? Then do you know what French is for "pain in the ass"? _Minnie widened her eyes in surprise at that rude thought. It was so unlike her to think about people that way, and Giselle wasn't so annoying for her to deserve such threats.

Whom Giselle was talking about was an elderly lady, carrying a pink boa around her neck, who was very kind and helpful to Minnie, giving her instructions about her schedule and classrooms and whatnot.

-Yes, miss Mouse, you're selected in G3, here it is.- The woman said while showing a notecase to the girl, filled with lists and pictures of all the new students.

-You'll mostly be with students of your same year. First semester you'll studying the more broad and generic courses while later on you'll partake into your special faculty, what you assigned yourself to.

-Thank you, Madame. But, uhm...My surname is Mice.

-Oh it is? Forgive me, please, it's been such a busy morning...It's just that a student that came a few hours earlier had that surname, so I must have confused the two of you...

-A Mouse? Well it doesn't really matter...Thank you so much, miss!

Giselle was waiting for her at the doors, with her arms crossed and a smile on her face. Once Minnie came closer to her she seemed more anxious than happy.

-Well? How did it go?

-Pretty good I think. She gave me all these notes about classes and schedules and...Yeah, also the number of my dorm. Here's the key and she told me maybe I'll have a roommate.

Giselle beamed as she smiled towards Minnie.

-Oh that's fantastic! You know it's also allowed for students to sleep on their own without a roommate here at Iwerks, but having company is so much fun! Do you know who your roommate could be?

She checked the papers again, and no, there was nothing of the sort. Obviously it would be a girl, but who? Probably not Daisy...

Giselle kept nodding, enthusiastic, at Minnie's words. Minnie wondered if she was actually listening or just agreeing to speed things up.

Giselle directed Minnie to her room, following one of the notes' instructions. They passed through a lot of dorms until they arrived to a building filled with nothing but girls, and Minnie thought she had been sent to a sorority or something.

-Well let's hope you accommodate yourself. This is your room right? Ooh it's pretty nice and cozy...Aah I see your roommate still hasn't arrived. Well you'll deal with her sooner or later. Here, here's my phone number if you have any problems. Just call me for anything alright dearie?

Did this girl ever shut up? Minnie lost track of the conversation among the way. She just dodged Giselle and darted to her room, where she laid carelessly her bags everywhere and jumped on the bed.

She sent a message to Daisy, wondering where was she exactly. Minnie wanted to do more, but she felt so tired...

_Now I just have to wait for the roommate._

_/_

Lily muttered a small groan as the alarm clock buzzed off. Another day had begun.

She rose from the bed, stretched herself a bit, and walked to the bathroom; with her eyes closed. She stared down at her reflection in the mirror, a pale face with long messy brown hair staring back at her. Her doe eyes were red and filled with eye boogers. She passed a hand through her eyes to remove the sleep and then began washing herself.

An hour later, she entered into her boy's room, and passed a hand softly through his curls.

-Bambi, wake up, sweetie. It's time for school.

The little boy yawned for a while, as he rose and shook his brown curls. He rubbed his eyes as he whispered softly.

-Isn't it Friday yet?

-No, darling, it's Tuesday. Come on, get ready. I have a surprise for you in the kitchen.

As Bambi rose from the bed and walked towards the bathroom, Lily went to the kitchen and heated up the stove. She knew Bambi wouldn't have problems in washing himself. He was young, but he learned fast.

A few minutes later, a tray of pancakes with honey left a smell all over the kitchen, and Lily laid the complete breakfast, along orange juice, pears and toast, for her and her son to eat.

-Pancakes!?- His little voice exclaimed, so surprised and happy for his mother's gift.

-Yes, how about it?

While Lily finished quickly her breakfast, she stood a while waiting her son finish his pancakes with much glee, her watching her lovingly, tucked up under a sweater.

-How would you feel if we saw Mowgli today after class?

Her son slightly frowned, his cheeks still stuffed with pancakes and chocolate syrup.

-I thought we were gonna go to Roo's.

-Yes, but Roo's Mom had something to do this afternoon. They'll be a bit busy...Come on, you like Mowgli, right?

-Yes, I like his tree house...But I don't like that bug he has.

-It's just his pet, darling, Let it be.

-The pancakes taste funny.

Lily noted the change of topic, and rolled her eyes. Her son would find a way, as sneaky as a fox, to avoid situations he himself didn't agree to.

-You know what? Maybe it'd be better if we go and visit Faline; it's been some time since I've seen her.

At that Bambi widened his eyes and shook violently his head.

-No no not Faline! She's always picking on me for everything...

-Aaaw, I thought you liked her.

Bambi frowned and pursed his lips, which made Lily chuckle. She grabbed a cheek of his with two fingers and gently pinched them. Afterwards, she grabbed the empty plate of pancakes and began washing them on the sink.

-And what'll you do today at school?

-The teacher told us a new kid is coming today. That we have to be nice to him, and we mustn't make him cry...

-Well, you know better than that, right? Being the new kid is always difficult at first. Play with him; ask Thumper and Flower to talk with him...

-About what?- Her son inquired, grabbing his backpack.

-Well, what he likes to play, what he likes eating, if he likes seeing the _Little Bandits..._

_-_Uhm, mother?

-Yes dear?

-I think we're late.- Bambi simply answered, watching the kitchen's clock. Lily turned, worried, and it was true: 8:30 am. School started at 9, and to get to the car and to the school would amount to...

-Oh my god! Bambi, get in the car quick! Now, run!- Lily dashed from the kitchen, leaving the dirty plates on the sink, flooding with water, with her son following in her heels. The pair ran out of their apartment and down the stairs until they arrived to the building's parking lot.

Lily sighed as she tied her hair in a ponytail and started up the car. She looked behind her to see Bambi sitting himself in the car seat. Thankfully, he was old enough to not use the baby one.

-Remember to put on your belt, darling. Today we're gonna go a little bit faster than usual...- And she sped up the car, running through the street and attempting to dodge any other car that was in her way.

_Mustn't be late mustn't be late...I can be late to work but not the kid..._

…_.._

…_.._

…_._

On the way, they passed another car that held the Ganhim family over. They darted away from Lily's car, barely passing her.

-WATCH IT! And then people wonder why there should a driving prohibition!- Yumyum growled as she further sped up. Her father, Nod, was quietly snoring next to her, while Jasmine sat in the passenger's seat, equipped with all her bags and suitcases.

College would just start for her, today of all days. She was still angry with her dad, so that day she had insisted to drive to college over with Yumyum. At least there wouldn't be such tensions with her cousin.

-Still annoyed, Jas?- Yumyum softly commented, staring at the young girl over the rear-view mirror.

-I'm not annoyed, just nervous.

Her elder cousin laughed as she turned over. The car went slower now, and uncle Nod was starting to wake up, groaning and stretching his arms.

-It's just like first day of school, no? Meeting the new kids, getting used to the rules...

-Stop teasing me, Yum.

-Where are we, dear?- Yumyum's father commented as he properly seated himself.

-Oh, just leaving Jasmine to school. Don't speak to her, dad, she's angry.

-What did I do now?- He inquired, widening his eyes while directing them to their niece.

-It's not you, uncle...It's just your brother.

-Hum, again? That isn't anything new.- Uncle Nod rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. Jasmine instead huffed and gave a slight punch to her bags.

Why is it that nobody ever took her seriously?

After a few more minutes of driving, where Yumyum did all the talking, they arrived to the entrance gates of Iwerks College. Jasmine stepped out of the car and with her cousin's help they lifted all her bags.

-Just speak back with your dad, Jas. Don't make it so difficult.- Yumyum pleaded, offering a side glance to Jasmine to reconsider.

Jasmine sighed; it was hard to be that mean to Yumyum, even if she tried.

-I'll write him an email. Take care of Rajah in the meantime.

Yumyum nodded, as she helped Jasmine with the last of her bags.

-How about one free weekend we go out along with Tack, we go see a movie or something?

Tack was Yumyum's boyfriend, a nice quiet boy she met on her second year. Jasmine never knew the explicit details of how they met, considering that her cousin told her they studied different careers. Never the less, they seemed happy.

_Unlike me. Well, maybe this year will change all that._

-Sure he won't mind? Maybe you'd prefer being alone...

Yumyum shrugged at Jasmine's words, not giving much thought to her words.

-For one weekend only...Well then, take care Jas. Study, have fun, and remember: boys at Iwerks bite.

-Yeah? Well I bite back.- She pulled out her tongue at Yumyum, while she laughed and mimicked a cat's meow, with hand movement as well.

The two cousins bid themselves farewell, and Yumyum left along with her dad. Jasmine sighed, feeling already homesick. Oh well, there was no use in crying anyway.

She stared around the buildings to get a good look of the place.

Iwerks was huge, composed of five buildings: the oldest one, the palace; where administration, secretary, the library, the clock tower, teachers' offices and some classrooms were found.

Then, there were the more modern buildings that formed the part of the "modern" studies aspect of the college. They seemed more like labs than actual classrooms for Jasmine, but she couldn't say more. Perhaps she would partake in a few classes in one of those apartments.

Around the campus, there was a huge field of grass, filled with benches for the students to sit down and relax in their free time, and chat with friends. She spotted a gym nearby, along with running tracks for the more gym enthusiasts; and the cafeteria/restaurant, and even a theater.

Jasmine was so distracted that she didn't notice a girl in front of her, and accidentally bumped into her; her face caught between the girl's curly red tangles.

-Oi, watch it! Are you blind or something!?- The girl had fiery red hair, much like her face at the moment, and spoke with a strong accent. Jasmine noted that around her legs a few suitcases and bags, much like her… Surely a new student that just arrived, what a coincidence.

-I'm sorry; I just didn't see you...-

-Yeah, yeah, like you couldn't see my hair from a distance!-

_Wow, bitch. _Jasmine left the girl with her bags, grabbing her baggage while giving the bird to the redhead. The girl replied back, but Jasmine already left. She didn't have time to waste with trash like her.

Back at school, Jasmine had similar outbursts with other girls, and many stupid boys who thought too high of themselves. Jasmine just never liked anyone with no clear power to start ordering around her, whether it'd be dicks or bitches.

Perhaps that was why she was a bit lonely throughout her teenage years (that, and many people did not just like her "rich girl mod", not to mention a few nasty gossips about how she slept with the entire school just because she showed her bellybutton...).

_Trash, all of them trash. That goes for you too, Braveheart._

She needed to relax; there was no need to explode on the first day, and even less on a stranger. Jasmine had more class than that.

-Need help with that?- A voice surprised her, and she turned around to see a boy near her age, pointing her luggage. He had shoulder length black hair, and a goofy grin on his face.

-Oh, well, if you want to...- She sighed, and the boy quickly grabbed all of the bags.

-You're new here, aren't ya?

She smirked. Only another new year could ask her that...Or the boy was playing dumb.

-Guess.

He gulped, and followed her game, grinning at her.

-Well, by the heavy bags, I'm thinking you're moving here, so you must live quite far from Iwerks. And, the way you stare around the place like a confused deer suggests you've never been here before.

She laughed, amused by his words. He tried to be funny, she had to admit it.

-You're quite the detective, huh?

-It's just a thing of watching the new students these days.

-So you study here?

-Well, yeah...More or less.-

-In what do you study?

-Meh, doesn't matter; something quite boring. And you?

-Political sciences.

He whistled at her answer, as they walked towards one of the dorms.

-That's a tricky one. Many quit after the first year. It's too difficult for many.

-Well I intend to finish it. I don't wanna go back home empty handed and disappointed.

He slightly frowned, not angry but he seemed to think Jasmine's last words.

-Yeah, I know that feeling. In home you're expected to do this and that...

-And when you fail nobody forgives you for it.

-Exactly!

The two paused at that moment, and looked at each other. Jasmine gave him a little smile, if only for his understanding. Coming from home, it seemed only Yumyum and Rajah gave Jasmine a break for any mistakes she committed.

-So, you're staying around here for a time?

-Yeah, I need to get out of my house. I mean, my cousin's alright, but my dad...He just wants me to keep up the family business.

-Which is?

-Hotel building management, owning and all that surrounds it.

-Hmm, like Hotels Ganhim? The biggest hotel enterprise in the city?

Jasmine gave a small smile; the boy hit right on the coffin with the last.

-Yes, the owner's my father.

The boy's jaw dropped down his face as his eyes widened, and then he cocked his head, looking slightly amused.

-Wow, that's kinda...weird.

-Does it really matter in the end? I hate it. It's ruled my life for as long as I can remember.

-Well, that's the good thing of being here. Here, you can form your own person...Most of the time.

As they further walked down the corridors of the house, she wondered what his words exactly meant. Would she change her ideas? Think of another career? She hoped not.

-Well, this is one of the ladies' room. You can ask a girl, Giselle, about more info. She helps any of the new years. And take the day off, for now. Today we barely do classes and mostly relax.

They stopped at one part where many girls where gathering around and welcoming each other and he handed her back his bags.

-If you need any help, you can just call me. Here's my phone...Wait a sec...6...2...Here it is!- He handled to her a small note scribbled in ink, but she could make out the numbers.

-Cool...What's your name?- So stupid, she had talked with a stranger all this time and didn't even ask him his name! 

-A-Ali.-

-I'm Jasmine.- He was a nice boy, she admitted. Funny and not a complete dick...

-Jasmine! Okay, that's great. Well, call me any day you need help or something. I'll be around.-

He started leaving the dorm, but Jasmine ran down to him and called.

-Ali! How about this weekend we go out to eat? I've been craving hamburgers for some time, but I don't know anyone around here to go out...

-Sure! Burgers you say? My pal knows a great place of burgers near here. Well, till Saturday...7pm, we meet around here?

-Sounds like a date.- And the two grinned.

Well, things certainly were looking good for Jasmine.

/

Anna hummed cheerfully as she braided her hair into two pigtails. It was her signature hairstyle, and she liked how it looked. It gave her a young, innocent look.

She twirled herself, and checked one last time the mirror. A young redhead with the face covered in freckles smiled back at her, with her strawberry red button up shirt and pink plaid skirt.

She liked this look, so far. She thought it resembled the weather; sunny and fresh, with a few flowers still popping up now and then.

She pranced from the bathroom down to the kitchen, and to her displeasure Elsa was already there on the table, eating her cereals and juice.

Anna lingered on the door for a minute, but ultimately she entered the room.

_It was just a stupid dream. What happens in a dream doesn't happen in real life._

She cleared her throat, to call Elsa's attention. The woman stared at her sister after her call of attention.

-Good morning Elsa.

-Good morning.

-Did you sleep well?

-Yes, I think so.

_Thank you for not asking about me, sister. _Anna just let it slide, and instead focused on taking her breakfast. She grabbed a croissant from a basket filled with baked goods, and began munching at it.

She loved the taste of fat in the morning, even if that meant a pimple appearing later on in her face.

The two finished eating in silence, each one lost in their own thoughts. Anna spent that time checking out her sister's wardrobe.

Her outfit today was a dark blue turtleneck sweater, along with a black plaid skirt and a grey knit beanie atop her head. Her hair was braided and up in a tight bun for that day.

Anna just shrugged. Elsa always wore similar type of outfits; always something very conservative, even if she would heat herself up in the weather with it.

Uncle Oaken entered into the kitchen, and bellowed at the sight of the girls.

-Good news, family! I've just checked my email in the computer, and I've got a nice message from Olaf.

-Oh, Olaf, how's he doing?

-Fine, fine. He's so fine, he'll come visit us for a week!

Anna squealed in surprise, and jumped over her uncle to hug him.

-Olaf! I've missed him so much!

-Yes, it'll be nice to see him.- Elsa quipped.

Olaf was a cousin of the girls (but not Oaken's son, of course) that lived with the girls back then in Oslo. They used to play a lot together as kids, but that ended soon when Olaf's parents moved to the countryside, and the girls found themselves without their little buddy.

-Yes, he'll come over around late October or November. Maybe he'll stay for a few weeks, he doesn't know for sure.

Elsa finished her breakfast and rose from the table.

-He always had a hard time making decisions.- She paused and looked at her watch.- It's time to go.

Her Uncle nodded, and instructed her to come near.

-Let's go to your room, Elsa, I think you left some things behind…Anna, better you go to your room as well, check out if you're leaving anything behind.

-Yes, uncle!- Anna ran back into the bedroom, and unpacked her suitcase for the uptenth time…Until she heard voices coming from Elsa's room.

And by their tone, they seem preoccupied with something much more important than suitcases.

Anna at first tried to keep out of her mind and concentrated on unpacking, until her instincts couldn't stop and she ran down to her sister's room.

Carefully placing an ear over the door, she tried to understand the words spoken.

-It's just...Uncle, I feel so _angry _lately. Like I get these urges, and when I see the news I feel good when...- That was Elsa's muffled voice, speaking with an anxious tone.

-Elsa, you have to get those thoughts out of your mind. Some things you cannot throw away, but that unhealthy fascination with assassins must leave.

-But Uncle…

-I know, but you must control it. You know the bad side of it, you mustn't let it take over yourself. Keep taking your pills at all times, keep your schedule, and be calm.

-…I'll miss you Uncle.

-Me too, but you've got Anna.

That was enough for Anna to stop eavesdropping and leave the door, running back to her room. A few minutes later, her uncle knocked at her door, and to avoid suspicion she pretended to be unpacking her bag for the last time, checking if everything was in order.

-Anna, dear, is everything alright?

-Yes, uncle! Come in.

Her uncle entered into the room, and gave her the widest smile he could ever show. She noted his eyes glittered when they stared in her direction.

-Look at you, already a grown lady, ready to enter college.

She gave a little smile, warmed by her uncle's words. Though he hadn't seen her grown up all her life, he had been for her and Elsa on the last years of their teenage-hood.

-Well, I've got nothing to say to you but the same thing I told Elsa: have a good time at college, dear. Hoo-hoo! It's the time of your life, for you to meet new people and enjoy, have fun, and think properly of your future.

-I know Uncle, I know.- She gave a little smile to her uncle at the last words, thinking bitterly how she wasn't even sure what to properly study.

Her Uncle didn't notice her worried stare, though, and held gently her hands.

-And most of all, stay close to your sister. Both of you will be facing many new things you haven't experienced yet, and you'll need each other's company more than ever.

Anna frowned at those words, believing he was mocking all those lonely years Anna suffered under Elsa's shadow.

-Elsa hates me. She never talks with me.

-Oh no, she loves you dearly, I assure you, she just has a hard time manifesting it.

Anna spoke what had been bothering her for almost all of her life, concerning her sister, at least.

-Uncle, does Elsa have something? …Like an illness? …I mean, why is she so…like that? Why does she have a hard time saying she likes me?

Her Uncle sighed, and sat down in Anna's recovered bed, gesturing for her niece to follow him.

-Yes, Elsa is ill, and she needs help. She gets very nervous for most things, so she needs to be relaxed to be alright.

-Hasn't she seen a doctor or something? Visited a psychologist?

Her uncle shrugged his head, attempting to pronounce the proper words.

-A few years ago, when she was little, she went to one in Oslo, but your father didn't like the doctor's methods, so he took her out of it.

-But _what_ is it that she has exactly?

-You'll see it for yourself.- He rose from the bed, changing his mood.- Well then, we better start leaving! College is basically awaiting for you two, hoo-hoo!

_Great, _she thought bitterly, _now I have to be my sister's babysitter, if that wasn't enough._

/

What Ella found the most satisfying moment of breakfast was when she saw her sisters leave the dining room. Sure, they always left a crumbled, sticky, stained mess between the butter, the honey and the bread, and then Ella would be forced to clean it all up.

It wouldn't matter much, seeing this was like any other day, but considering today she was ready for her first classes of college, she shouldn't arrive late.

It was a miracle, really, how she got into college. She never expected her step-mother to even care for such a matter, in her eyes Ella should have just left to begin a career on her own, perhaps only being a waitress in a low-cut restaurant.

But her Aunt Clara, one the last caring family members Ella had, didn't agree with her Stepmother's rule, or her views about Ella's life, and one day she showed to Ella a surprise:

It was her father's payment for her college education.

It seemed that he trusted Aunt Clara more than his own wife, and on his deathbed left to her the sums of his fortune for his daughter's education. He never told any of it to his new wife, so it came as a huge surprise to Mrs. Tremaine as well.

She was so happy for days, even months, that she started visiting her Aunt more often. Aunt Clara lived on the countryside, and Stepmother forbade her a long time ago to visit them or ask about Ella. For fear, Clara reluctantly obeyed her words, and didn't contact Ella for years.

Until that faithful day, when she appeared right after Ella got into a fight with Drizella and Anastasia, one of those days in their last year of high school.

Stepmother objected, and at first refused to see that woman in her house, but Aunt Clara entered and spoke to Ella, as if it was no inconvenience.

Ella most of the times told herself that it would be a great time at college, that now she would get away from her family once and for all. Maybe find friends, activities to do to spend her time…It would be good.

Ella went upstairs, finished packing her bags, and all that was left. She took a look at the room in which she had grown all her life: the small, dusty, grey room. It felt more like a box than a room.

Everything was already packed: her clothes, her few possessions her stepfamily didn't ruin over the years, medicine and hygiene products…

She looked at the small cage she had over her nightdesk, where two little fat mice stood there munching on a fruit.

-Jac, Gus, are you guys ready? We're leaving this place.- The girl chuckled to her two little pets.

Ella found them one day when she was cleaning the kitchen, and while Anastasia shrieked, Ella kept them as pets. She feed them, secretly, and found a little cage for them unused in the attic. They were her best companions in her years of loneliness.

A change of pace…Yes, that was what Ella needed most.


End file.
